Arranged to fall in love
by shatteredheartsbrokenlies
Summary: Haley and Nathan are arranged to be married even though neither are thrilled to be together. Haley can't stand nathan and well nathan loves to rile up haley. They have a love hate thing going on but maybe a sickness causes them to become closer. And reali
1. a loss of controlmy whole life taken

Alrighty guys i have been writing forever and writing many fics using other names on these boards in the past. So this one is my latest and i have so many ideas for it. This is just the first chapter and a bit short. I want to know what you guys think of it before i post more so i want to hear all the feedback alright..good or bad...

**Disclaimer:** No i do not own any one tree hill members cast or anything else...sadly but truest story ever

**Summary:** Haley and Nathan are arranged to be married even though neither are thrilled to be together. Haley can't stand nathan and well nathan loves to rile up haley. They have a love hate thing going on but maybe a sickness causes them to become closer. And realize they were arranged to be married but never dreamed of falling in love. Crazy drama, crazy happenings, everythings crazy with naley!

**Rating:** pg-13 for now so dont worry nothing to risky...yet not a bore either!

_**Chapter one:** A loss of control, my own life has been taken _

**_I'm not living in a time where the woman were enslaved. Nor anywhere around me do you see young ladies being brought into arranged marriages. I'm not a part of royalty or even the upper class for that matter. So why is it you ask am I being made to marry? Well let me get back to you on that one question. _**

**My name is Haley Elizabeth James. But not for long will it be remaining that way. Coming this next weekend, four days away, I will be a bride. Taking the last name of my husband. I just turned nineteen this past month. I'm still a young teenage girl in my mind. Always sheltered and never the partier though I did have my fantasies. But never did I dream I would end up here. I don't really understand how it happened. Or how I lost control of the situation. One minute my mom was rampaging on and on how I needed to go out more, live a life of a real teenager and then the next they sprung Nathan on me. They think they made it my choice. They think that they left all the decision making up to me. After all it is my future but to be honest it was out of my hands. From the day it was first suggested it seemed I had no say. It was like they had all decided my entire life without me and in one blink of an eye I went from being my own person to a wife of someone else. **

_I'm watching yet another re-run of Gilmore girls as I chew slightly on the kernels of popcorn that rest before me displayed in my lap. The house is deafening quiet and though that is not out of the ordinary it surely makes me wonder just what my parents are up to. As I wonder this I listen to hear the sound of muffled whispers behind their closed bedroom door. How I hope they are doing nothing to exciting in there. Shaking off that thought with a bit of disgust I continue shoveling handful after handful of popcorn into my oral cap. My favorite thing in the world. Watching my favorite show, with a giant bowl of my favorite snack, with my kitten rascal sprawled across my feet to give me warmth. Sure it may not be the usual Friday night for a eighteen year old girl but this is how I liked to spend my nights. It kept me out of harm and was honestly a very good time. Hearing the door of my parents room squeak to and open I turn my head and look at them in question. My father Jimmy James has a look of all to much seriousness written across hi facial exterior as my mother Lydia James has quite the opposite demeanor. She looks about to burst out in happiness and glee at any moment. _

_"Okay what's going on guys? Mom you look like you are about to burst with excitement and dad maybe you should have a seat before you pass out or something. What's going on?" I prop myself up more disturbing Rascal but fitting myself in a more proper sitting arrangement and watch as they two sit down aside from me. My mom and dad share a similar glance before looking back at me. _

_"Haley we have some news for you. Something that makes me and your father very joyful." _

_I wait with my head cocked to the side for her to continue. I hated conversations like these. They always meant life alternating plans. After all the last time we sat down to have one of these serious conversations my mother thought it was in due time for her daughter to go on birth control. "being a young lady you have these feelings..." Now that was a headache in itself. But now I wondered just what this was going to lead to. What it was that made my mothers eyes sparkle as she focused her attention on me. _

_"You know Debra Lee and her husband Daniel Scott right?" _

_Rolling my eyes at the question I scoffed. _

_"Yes mom I know the Scotts. From the bitchy high class queen herself to her royal ass of a son." _

_At this statement my father of course released a chuckle as my mother sat shocked by the words that left my mouth. _

_"It is not very nice to speak about another with such language and harsh words Haley. Honestly Jimmy you are encouraging the girl." _

_Shaking my head a bit I once again found myself rolling my eyes backward. My mother was the complete opposite of me I guess you could say. She takes everything seriously, fawns over the richer upper class society, and dresses as if she was of some importance. She buys into the whole materialistic money hungry people that surround us in this part of town. While me and my father simply like to mock and pick fun of everyone around us. _

_"Sorry mom. It was rude of me. Go ahead what about the Scotts?" _

_Reaching out for my hand she raised and eyebrow and glowed with radiance as she exclaimed. _

_"You are to marry Nathan. Hales isn't this wonderful!" _

_My mouth dropped as my heart decreasingly stopped pounding. My head fogging over as I tried to grasp just what was said. Marry? Me marry? Nathan Scott above all people. Wait hold on just one seconds. When was this decided? Where was I when he proposed. Hell I didn't even know he had feelings for me. I sure do not have any for him. Besides the obvious hate of course. Whoa what does she mean I'll be marrying Nathan Scott? _

_"What do you mean I'll be marrying Nathan Scott?" _

_My arms now took a place in front of my chest, folded as I spoke sternly. _

_"There is no way I am even considering..." _

_"Sweetie this will be so exciting. Deb came to me explaining how she worried for Nathan. I'm sure you used to see him in school. Quite the ladies man or so I've heard. Anyway Debra feels that if he could just find a sweet kind of noble girl maybe it will help him to settle down, mature greater, and finally become the man they hoped he would bloom to be. So of course that's when I suggested you darling." _

_"Wait a second. You talked to Debra about this? Dad this is crazy. I'm not marrying Nathan. You just can't go around promising your daughter to someone. It isn't.." _

_Once again my mothers voice was quick in interrupting my words. And just like always she had missed the meaning and point in everything I had spoken. _

_"Oh Haley come now I know you are still young and the responsibilities of being a wife is hard to even imagine but I assure you that you will do just fine." _

_"that's right Haley bop you'll make Nathan Scott a real lucky boy." _

**And that is how it happened. Surely there were more words exchanged. And a bit more yelling from my part. But it seemed everything had already been arranged. The hotel had been booked, our honeymoon sweet rented, the caterers hired and even some of the guests informed. All of this taking place before I even knew a thing about it. How can I stop something that is larger than I? How can I control my own life when it seems everyone else has already paved my way in the world. Like I said before I'm Haley Elizabeth James and I'm living a nightmare.  
**


	2. A road to destruction, can she save him?

_**Chapter two:** A road to destruction, can she save him?_

**Slamming my fist against the counter top table I released several breaths of air. I'm no longer a child set to follow the rules and regulations of my parents. After all I am a grown man. At the age of twenty five I feel as if I'm old enough to live my life the way I please. But being a "Scott" one of the royals of this small town; tends to sway my every action in the direction of which my parents have paved. There is no use in me fighting it. For in the end they will succeed in getting their way. So here I stand pacing back and forth across the kitchen as I listen to my mother Debra Lee recite the guest list. The list of people that will be attending my very own wedding. That's right Natey boy is finally settling down. Not that it's a bad thing or anything but I antsy the life I have been leading. I haven't come to see just what it is that my mother detests. Sure I have had a great share in the woman department. I've browsed and experienced every style, racial background, size, culture, and religion. But its helped me to eliminate those in which don't please my standards. It has helped me figure just who I can see myself with or without. Nothing wrong with that. But apparently my mother disagrees. And that is what brought about this whole marriage nonsense. I can remember the exact moment my life had been decided. The exact second I was informed I would be taking nineteen year old Haley Elizabeth James as my wife. Oh man.**

_I squint my eyes trying to focus on the key hole before me. I have been standing here for the last four minutes trying to get the damn key inside the door. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. But I admit my deception is a bit off at the moment. Trying to concentrate I slowly insert the tip of brass and pray for it to easily make way into the opening. Rocking forward I stumble a bit causing myself to lose balance and once again miss entirely._

"_Come on! Damn it!"_

"_Nathan, baby let me try." Her hand quickly removes the key from my hold and swiftfully she guides the door open. Smiling in satisfaction I swing my arm around her neck and force her close to my body. Capturing her lips we saunter together into that of my living room. Darkness around us and only the sound of her giggle muffling through our lips. Just as my fingers brush across that of her covered chest, the light flickers on and there stands both of my parents. Covering my eye, trying to block the brightness I listen as their foggy words speak out to me._

"_Good to see you Nathan. It has been some time has it not?"_

_Crossing her arms across her chest I just shrug at my mothers' question. Sure I haven't been home in the last three days but what did it matter in her regards? I am twenty five for crying out loud. I'm not their little baby anymore. Running a hand through my jagged black hair I distance myself from P...Patty was it? Pam? Pamela? Hell if I know._

"_Nathaniel your mother is speaking with you. Try and focus son"_

_Groaning in frustration I ignore the both of them once again and drag the girl mentioned earlier, with me into the kitchen. Upon entering I quickly grab for a water bottle resting inside the fridge. Twisting the cap I let the liquid pour down my throat and just look to her. Her hair a golden yellow. Resting on her shoulders in bouncy curls as her bangs shapes the side of her face and covers the corner of her right eye. She was definitely my type. Blonde, beautiful, captivating the perfect body. Licking my lips I smoothly make my way affront of her. My hands coming to her hips and lifting her onto the counter behind her. Her legs instantly wrapping around my waist and pulling me all the more closer to her petite figure. Just as our lips are about to hungrily meet my mothers voice beckons once more._

"_I think it would be best if you said goodnight to Peyton."_

_Peyton! That was her name. Mmm… boy was Peyton a beauty. Sighing, I once again tore myself from her to meet my mother's sorrowful gaze. The way her lip quivered as she spoke to me. The way her hands nervously shook. She wasn't afraid of me that was certain, but I am beginning to think she is afraid of "the life" of me. Afraid I'm heading to destruction. She might be right. Looking down at my appearance I grimace. My shirt wrinkled and dirty, my jeans torn in the knees, and my hair in need of a wash. Then my eyes trailing up the silky skin of Peyton Sawyer as smirk is now present as my thoughts ring on out 'But what a way to go.' _

"_Nathan please…your father and I would really like to speak with you. Say goodnight to Peyton."_

_The way her voice broke cause my own heart to shatter. There was no being I loved more than my own mother. She was perfect in every sense. And though maybe I didn't see eye to eye with her on every aspect, I still respected and followed her order. Not wanting to cause her anymore displeasure I nodded solemnly and walked back over to the fridge. Now pulling out the silver tin in which held Dads famous apple pie, I took a bite before voicing._

"_See you around Peyton."  
_

_It wasn't that I was normally like this. Okay that is a lie. I am always saying or doing the wrong thing. I can't help it sometimes. But normally I treat each woman I go out with, with dignity and respect. However right now I am a great deal past the legal alcohol limit and further past the percentage of drunkenness. I do hold my liquor well though considering. _

_After Peyton's' dismissal I then grasping my slice of apple pie in hand follow my mother, setting down at the kitchen table. There she places a hand over mine and smiles appreciatively. My father soon joins standing behind her and I begin to question._

"_Everything alright guys? This seems serious."_

"_Well we won't get into all the details tonight son considering you aren't exactly sober now are you?"_

_Was it a rhetorical question? I wasn't sure but not wanting to look like a complete jackass I nodded understanding the words she had spoken. My head was still a bit foggy though the whole intensity of this situation was killing my buzz with every minute passing. Dan or should I say my father looked down on me with a look of discernment. He never much got along with me. We had our odds. One being I actually had a heart and he, well he was the spawn of Satan. His knuckles seemed to tighten around my mothers shoulder as he shook his head at me before booming._

"_I feel ashamed in calling you my son! You are a disgrace to this family Nate."_

_I swallow sharply. Even at my age it still hurts when hearing my father exclaim how he never really wanted me a part of his life. Or even how he wished I would have been more than a punk ass screw up. Yeah it cuts down deep in a person._

"_Dan." _

_My mothers voice softly whispers cutting him off from speaking further. She then rubs her thumb lightly over my fingers before gently stating._

"_We think its best if maybe you settled yourself down Nathan. You are old enough to become a man and hold the responsibilities of a husband and father. Maybe it's the only way you will finally grow up."_

_I laughed at the statement. They thought I needed to become a husband? A father even? Those two things were definitely something I dreamed of pursuing anytime soon. Apparently though I had no idea what would be spoken next. _

"_I talked with both the James' over the weekend. You know Lydia and Jimmy James right Nathan? Anyways I explained the situation and low and behold everything is set."_

"_What are you talking about mom?"_

"_You are to marry Haley. Everything is all taken care of. I already phoned the caterer, booked a wonderful outside setting, got two tickets for you both to travel on your honeymoon, and purchased you a small condo that will commentate the both of you quite nicely. It's all arranged. It's completely perfect. Don't you think Nathan sweetie?"_

_Married? I was to be married? Haley Elizabeth James? Did I even know her? Well of course I did. But never did I really take note of her. She was always just here and there. Kind of a quite being who I heard wasn't that much of thrill to be around. She was as nice as a mouse but well so was my grandmother. Could I honestly to wed to her? Could I really give up my entire party life, my fun, and my girls to be husband to Haley James?_

"_What do you think Nathan. Isn't it wonderful?"_

"_I….uhhh…"_

**And that is howI find myself where I am today. Listening to my mother go on and on about seating arrangements and who should be invited and whatnot. Even though most of it is already planned. All the guests already informed. This is just her way of tying up all the lose ends and making sure everything is perfect. Everything is perfect for the day her only son gets wed. Four more days and Haley and I will be official. All I can do is pray to the man upstairs and hope for the best. **


	3. show me a sign, will it be okay?

_**Chapter three: show me a sign, will it be okay?...**_

**I am completely hollow inside. Numb from head to toe. I honestly do not feel or act upon a thing. My thoughts and emotions have vanished. Tonight I find myself; Haley Elizabeth James, standing before a crowd of strangers, positioned in a room that could suffocate the life out of anyone, exchanging numerous fake smiles with family members I never even knew existed, patiently waiting for my husband 'to be' to arrive, and yet entirely voided and empty. That is the only way to explain how I have been surviving lately. From the day I was presented with the news I'd be taking a husband I have lost something in me. The glorious understanding of free will maybe? After all I am no longer able to make my own life decisions. At least that is the way it seems. In a matter of moments everything I know was ripped right out from under me and replaced with something different. I didn't want different. I never asked for new. I never even agreed to marriage. So why I wonder am I only minutes away from taking part in the rehearsal dinner for my upcoming wedding? No way in hell am I able to answer that one.**

"_Haley Elizabeth, the Scotts are minutes from arrival. Come down stairs darling."_

_My mother's voice beckoned from the bottom of the stairway. She looked radiant. A glow lighting her face and a smile to match. If only I felt as joyous as her. Trudging slowly down each wooden step I feel my lungs contract against my chest. Breathing seemed to be a harder task for me lately. Ever since the week prior when my mother and father dropped the "Wedding" bomb on me my whole immune system has seemed to fail in one way or another. In my opinion we should take my sudden ailments as a sign. A sign that this whole arrangement is pure barbaric. _

"_Oh Haley you look wonderful. Nathan will simply go crazy when he sees how stunning you are. Don't you agree Jim?" My mother boasted in awe as my father raised his eyes momentarily from the sports section and sent a grin my way._

"_Sure he will Haley. Who wouldn't go crazy over my baby girl? Nates' a lucky man and maybe someday soon you'll realize just how lucky you are to be marrying into the Scott family."_

"_Yeah real lucky pops." Rolling my eyes I slump down into the brown leather recliner just as the doorbell signals an arrival. _

"_Oh Haley they're here. Please don't slouch you'll get yourself wrinkled. Jimmy…Jimmy you get the door." _

_The way she is acting is almost as if she's expecting celebrities on the other side of the doorway. Why she is so awestruck over the Scott family is beyond my understanding._

_I don't bother to look up as members make their way into the living room. I don't even acknowledge their arrival until being called upon. Why act as though I am thrilled in taking part in this situation? Why let them think I am okay with selling my soul to a family I do not even wish to know. Just as I relax deeper into the recliner I hear a voice call out my name._

"_Ah Haley dear! So good to finally meet with you. Stand up and give your future mother in law a hug huh?" I can not be rude. So fighting against my inner self I stand to meet her and let her arms embrace me tightly. _

"_Nathan will be here in just a moment. He took his own car and followed us here. It won't be long though. I know you are probably antsy to be seeing him."_

_It wasn't a question. A statement that she clearly believed to be true. I felt a tightning ache in the pit of my stomach as my eyes burned beneath my lids. Like I said weak immune system. A.k.a BIG RED SIGN. One which reads "Turn back…immediate danger beyond this point. Why was I the only one able to see it though? Was I the only one that thought this was something horrid?_

"_Umm excuse me for a moment. Mr. Scott, Ms. Deb." I cast a look towards my parents before fleeing for the back door. Once outside I let myself fall to my knees before releasing a giant breath of air._

"_God this SUCKS! I can't do this! I can't…what makes them think I want to get married? What makes them think I'm ready? And what the hell makes them think I'd ever want to marry a guy like Nathan Scott?"_

"_Awe you know he isn't so bad. Least I heard he was a pretty decent guy. But then again I could be wrong."_

_Looking up I saw a half smile lighting his face. Trying to wipe at the unshed tears I watched as he lowered himself down slowly beside me._

"_This ground isn't taken is it?"_

"_No." My voice was small. Smaller than I expected and released much of my vulnerability._

"_Good. I guess I'm just not all ready to head in there and face my future. You know?"_

_Nodding I toyed with the cobblestone that outlined my walkway before whispering._

"_I'm scared."_

_I surprised myself with my statement. For the last week it was present in my mind. The fear, the nerves, the anxiety, but never did I let myself speak the words. Not until now. And who better to share it with. Biting the corner of my bottom lip I shook my head as the tears once again threatened to spill over._

"_I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that. I should just…" As I make and attempt in raising to my feet his hand reaches out and stops me. Lightly grasping my wrist he guides me back down._

"_Well here's the good news. I'm kind of scared too. Just don't go around letting people know that. Can't have my rep ruined and all." Smirking he leaned over and rested his forehead against my own. Feeling overwhelmed with the revelation and entire situation I finally release my cries. Not letting it bother that I am crying in front of a mere stranger. Or taking into consideration he ultimately is part reason in why I am this distraught. I just let myself go and only cry harder when he holds me tight. _


End file.
